trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Unaligned Worlds
Created by: Jay P. Hailey, Garry Stahl Number of Members: 50 to 60 Nature of Members: Single planets with warp capacity Organization: Loosely. An anti-organization by nature Game Purpose: To give starship Captains Hell World Purpose: A blanket organization to protect the interests of independent worlds against the massed economic and military muscle of multi-worlds, primary the United Federation of Planets (UFP). Public or Secret?: Public, very public Publicly Stated Goal: Prevent the forcible expansion of the UFP. Real Goal, if different: Not different. Individual members may have ulterior motives for membership. Group advantages: Allowing small independent political units to present a united front against larger and more powerful political units. Group disadvantages: As a group that exists only to fight collective membership i.e. the UFP, getting agreement from the membership is worse than cat herding. An anti-organization organization will have problems from the get go simply in trying to prove it is not what it is against. Who belongs: Any small plucky world that is resisting the grip of the ever hungry Federation. Who doesn't belong: Any member of any kind in the UFP, any other multiworld empire considered a threat to the small worlds. They are all considered a threat. Those in favor: Themselves, political foes of the UFP (but not openly). political foes of the UFP mainly the Romulans secretly back the LUW. Ironically the LUW has open allies within the UFP. They are suspicious of such allies. Those opposed: The UFP, but they don't say so publicly. Any Empire that wants one of their members. Area of Operation: Pockets within the UFP patrol area. Public Face: The scrappy little guy looking out for himself and his neighbors. The LUW will oppose any UFP friendly contact with any race they are aware of. They have their own prime directive of sorts; "The UFP is guilty until proven guilty of 'soliciting' members". The degree to which a given member will push this depends on the general belligerence of that member. VIPs: None as of yet. Members: *''Angosia'' -- Still stinging from being rejected for Federation membership after the atrocity of the Angosian super soldiers was discovered by the Enterprise D. They are not an enthusiastic member. *''Birrl'' – Flightless Avianiods with a swifter than the Federation likes sense of justice. *''Drahl'' – Paranoid and quick to react (hostilely) lizards. *''Ekos'' -- membership suspended for imperialistic actions. *''Excalibur'' -- One of the Sword Worlds. A Human majority with an Orion outlook. *''Maga Roma'' -- An aggressive empire builder hiding behind the League, for the time being. *''New Portsmouth'' – Freeport with lax licensing and ship inspection requirements. Not a “pirate” base, but barely above that. in the Orion Main. *''Nabol'' – on the Federation-Acceptian border. *''Nenuuu'' -- Anti-telepaths with a good reason for it. *''Sting'' -- One of the Sword Worlds. *''About 48 others to be named.'' History of the Organization: The League was created in the late 23rd century by a number of independent worlds that saw the hodge-podge nature of Federation memberships as a threat. They were being surrounded, but not in so many words. These banded together with other “threatened” worlds for the sole purpose of keeping the Federation away. With nothing real to push against, the League was soon opposing the Federation to oppose it. Every friendly overture was a conquest in the making. A diplomatic letter from the Federation was an ultimatum. They were never sure what they were fighting against, but willing to fight against it anyway. With such a political history the League has been used as a decoy and catspaw by many governments looking to hide their real motivations. Most recently Ekos was banned from the league for imperialistic efforts. Maga Roma does not have the League's best interest at heart. Others have hidden behind the League to cover criminal activities. While at the core the commercial concerns of the League are real, a large economic engine like the Federation can and does marginalize smaller players, the members that use the League for other purposes, and those that mistakenly think that opposing the Federation to oppose it is the best use of the League, blunt the effectiveness that the League could have in overcoming that Federation Economic clout. In the end the League has been little more than a feisty little terrier worrying the mastiff's ear. Other Star Empires have secretly funded the league as a foil to the Federation, something to keep some of its resources busy. The irony being that the League is only a bother because the Federation isn't the thing the League fears, a massive, hungry empire devouring all before it. Category:profilesCategory:LUWCategory:Political UnitsCategory:Epiphany Trek